


Pizza

by piaoliang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, deliveryboy!doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoliang/pseuds/piaoliang
Summary: Jaehyun orders pizza and forgets the additional information he typed in.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i posted this on aff a few years ago and i figured i'd post it here too.  
> lower your expectations, i have a knack for shitty endings! ♡

The sound of swords clashing against each other resonates throughout the living room, a lean figure sprawled out on the couch all by himself as he continuously chugs down a beverage of choice, eyes fixed on the scene before him.

Jaehyun positions himself in front of the flatscreen TV, the light illuminating his sharp features as he drinks his last can of coke and throws it to the nearest pile of other cans of different beverages. He opted to finish the essay that was due by Monday but he decided to binge watch another season of a random television program he found on Netflix.

Typical.

He blamed his roommate Johnny for leaving him all alone for the weekend to spend more time with his family. Jaehyun thought that was bullshit, if anything Johnny wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend who's living way back in their hometown. As if Johnny loved his parents more than his testosterone.

He's been friends with Johnny ever since freshman year and the fact that the two could converse in English made their bond even stronger. Johnny's had three boyfriends in the past year and the most memorable one (according to Jaehyun) would be the transfer student from Thailand who broke up with Johnny after finding out he had no kinks.

What Jaehyun learned from his roommate's breakup is that not everyone who climbs into bed with you is gonna be satisfied with what you have down there.

He burped — belched for the nth time that night as he brought up a finger to pick at the chips stuck in his teeth, his other hand coming up to the hem of his tanktop and rubbing his tummy. He was still hungry after eating two ice cream cans and a whole box of donuts.

He shifted on the couch momentarily before reaching for his jeans at the other side of the couch and slipped his hands inside the back pocket, grabbing his wallet. He took a peek inside and found a few pieces of paper he recognizes as money and pumps his fist in the air, almost breaking a bone.

After pausing the current episode he was at, he got up and fetched his laptop from his room, diving into the safety of his dorm which he calls the couch once again. Placing a pillow against one of the armrests, he lies down and places the laptop on his chest as he types in the address of his favorite pizza place.

He grabbed some chips from the table and stuffed them in his mouth as he clicked his way towards the ordering page, filling out the information making sure to add all the toppings he wants stuffed in his mouth an hour later. He makes sure to type in his address and dorm room number, even going out of his dorm room to double check the number.

He scrolls all the way down to 'Done' before an extra option receives his attention, he reads the label as 'Additional Information' with the words 'Request anything you like! We will do our best to fulfill your request.' written underneath it in parentheses. Jaehyun clicked the box and hummed in thought.

"Additional Information, huh?" Jaehyun mumbles, it was the first time the pizza parlor had included that in their website, he would know because he visits that site very often almost everyday (or he just doesn't pay attention to it). He starts to type in but deletes them later, thinking the request is too absurd.

He goes on like this for what seems like the longest ten minutes, pondering on what to request from his favorite pizza parlor. Until an idea brought a wicked grin to his face. He starts to type in like a maniac until he starts laughing like a psychopath.

'send ur cutest delivery boy and make him say i'm sexy'

Jaehyun cackles and almost chokes on the chips he's eating as he almost throws his laptop off his chest from coughing too much, his laughter ends after a minute or so. He presses 'Done' and waits for what seems like an eternity.

Jaehyun thought this was the best idea his brain could ever muster, he laughed maniacally repeatedly as he stared at the screen of his laptop. 'Thank you for ordering! Your order will arrive shortly'. Oh, it will alright. And when it does, Jaehyun will see the cutest delivery boy they can send.

He's seen a fair share of delivery boys the pizza parlor has sent and none of them can live up to Jaehyun's expectations, they're either too dull–looking or too old. Some of them even tried to get Jaehyun's number but he politely declined, saying he was already taken or he was simply not interested. He set his laptop aside on the coffee table, shoving some empty packs of chips to the floor.

He reaches for the remote as he shifts into a comfortable position on his couch before resuming the episode. Sleep dawns upon him as he reaches halfway through the episode, his eyelids are getting heavier by the second as he tries his best to stay awake.

He ends up falling asleep anyway, dropping the remote on the floor as the entire dorm room is engulfed in his snores. The episode still playing as drool starts to seep out of his lips.

Half an hour has passed and several knocks from the door is heard which is situated inches from the television, Jaehyun stirs in his sleep and mumbles something about five more minutes until the words 'pizza delivery' is spoken from outside.

His eyes open as fast as he gets up from the couch and looks for the nearest mirror to fix his hair and wipe his drool. He heads towards the door, completely forgetting the fact that he's wearing a tanktop and some orange–striped boxers.

He unlocks several locks on the door before reaching for the doorknob and pulling the door open, his gaze falls on the most beautiful creature his eyes have ever beheld (well, according to him that is.) The boy at the other side of the door looks at him bewildered, his cheeks a pink tint.

He immediately notices the boy's big doe eyes that stare right into his, his cute button nose and those rose lips that are just so kissable. His eyes fall on the delivery boy's name tag and Jaehyun repeats the name in his head but what captures his attention is how red and embarrassed the boy looks, did this kid start his shift with a fever?

Doyoung is wearing the uniform required for delivery boys aside from the fact that he's wearing a jacket over his t–shirt and he's wearing jeans (very skinny jeans, Jaehyun notes.) and the signature cap of the pizza place.

Jaehyun isn't entirely aware of the fact that he's been staring at the delivery boy long enough to render him a maniac.

Doyoung clears his throat and brings Jaehyun back to reality, no wonder he felt so chilly. He was wearing his underwear in front of a delivery boy. It's happened before but those moments were intentional.

"Shit." Jaehyun mutters and brings both his hands towards his crotch to cover something already covered and Doyoung's face becomes red once again. Jaehyun smiles at him like he's the cutest thing in the whole wide world, he apologizes with a smile on his lips.

"It's uh, fine, sir." Doyoung finally speaks, ah that voice – enough to melt Jaehyun's icy cold heart. Upon hearing those words, Jaehyun lifts his hands from his crotch almost immediately and places them on his hips with a smug smirk on his lips.

It's also the first time he's been referred to as 'sir' by one of the delivery boys, which Jaehyun obviously pays no mind to.

Doyoung's eyes widen and averts his gaze from whatever he was looking at earlier and shuffles for a piece of paper in his pocket. He stares at the piece of paper before shoving it inside his pocket once again. "Do you still want me to say it, s–sir?" The delivery boy stumbles on his words, earning furrowed eyebrows from Jaehyun.

Say what? Jaehyun doesn't recall anything aside from ordering pizza and– Oh, right. He gasps, realization evident on his face as a smile plays along his lips, until it forms into a wicked grin. He hopes Doyoung doesn't think he's a maniac or some sort.

He had totally forgotten about the additional information he typed in, he couldn't believe the pizza parlor actually fulfilled his request. He's definitely ordering from them again more often than before.

Jaehyun pauses for a moment as if contemplating on his choice of words towards the other, he didn't want to seem too kind but he didn't want to look like a creep either in front of the cutest delivery boy from his favorite pizza parlor.

"If you want to." Jaehyun instinctively winks at the other and he sees the delivery boy swallow his own saliva, his mouth opens but nothing comes out until he closes it again. Doyoung bites on his lower lip as he tries his best to look at the other's eyes longer than a millisecond.

"You're very sexy, sir." Doyoung breaths out, embarrassment tickling him at his nape as his fingers tighten on the strap or his backpack. He waits for the other's reaction, wanting to be just done with it and give the pizza, get paid and go home. This was his last delivery before he ends his shift and boy was it an unfortunate one.

Jaehyun blinks as his smile drops, he's received multiple comments before some were even too racy to handle but a simple compliment from this boy made his heart skip a beat. He felt something tingle down south but he decides to ignore that for the time being, his smile appears on his face once again as he locks gazes with the other.

"You really think so?" Jaehyun raises an eyebrow and takes a small step forward making the other step backward instictively, he feels the cold breeze of the corridor on his skin and wonders why Doyoung is sweating so much.

"Um, it— it was. . shit." Doyoung stammers on his words, his gaze dropping immediately and tries to even out his breathing. Jaehyun's eyes widen at the other boy's profanity and grins, hands moving down to cover his crotch once again.

"It was a request, sir. I had to say it." Doyoung explains confidently this time, intentionally locking gazes with Jaehyun and smiling at him. He urges Jaehyun to take the pizza box he's been carrying this whole time as the college student takes it gratefully.

"If I tell you to give me your number will you do it?" Jaehyun inquires and finds a tinge of shock in Doyoung's eyes but the other keeps his composure and straightens his jacket. They lock gazes with each other for a brief moment before Doyoung shakes his head.

Jaehyun's expression drops as he purposely pouts in an exaggerated manner, "Please?" He pleads with the other as he bats his eyelashes repeatedly as if to alter the other's decision with his charm. Doyoung looks at him with disgust instead.

Doyoung doesn't really know what's he's gotten himself into, he just wanted to help his family and pay his college fees independently so he applied for the job. Never in a million years did he imagine being asked for his number by one of his customers.

He's not the type to give away his number so easily to cute, charming and handsome men but that's definitely not the adjectives he would relate this particular customer to, definitely not Doyoung says in his mind repeatedly.

Sure, the kid's got some looks but he seems too. . wild for Doyoung. He never really liked bad boys who wear boxers to greet delivery boys on a daily basis, but he's definitely met some men (and women) who's worn less and those memories are shoved to the furthest corner of Doyoung's mind called 'Cannot Unsee'.

So when he was told by the store manager to call the customer 'sexy', he was confused to say the very least. There's been more absurd and radical requests ever since the option was added but the fact that this was too 'vanilla' compared to the last requests they've received, Doyoung shrugged and hoped for the best.

With a shake of his head, he denied the other's second (and illegal) request of asking for his phone number, "I don't even know you." Doyoung snaps as he drops the formalities thinking that this kid is being absurd, and he believes he's finally finished their conversation until Jaehyun's bright smile resurfaces from that disgusting pout.

"I'm Jung Jaehyun! College student and definitely single." His customer proclaims, 'Jaehyun' huh? And he's a college student, too. Doyoung ponders on the information he's gotten briefly before extending his hand giving his customer a polite smile.

"Kim Doyoung." The delivery boy replies, not wanting to reveal any more information than what he needs and wants to.

But Jaehyun already knew that, it's on his uniform's name tag but he hesitates calling the other silly and places the pizza box on the table next to door before wiping his hands on his boxers, shaking the delivery boy's cold hands.

Doyoung's hands are probably the softest and smoothest hands he's ever held, the way the delivery boy keeps their hands together before smoothly retracting his hands made Jaehyun swoon. He wonders how it would feel if he could interlock the delivery boy's fingers with his.

"It's very nice to meet you but you really need to pay me." Doyoung lifts his palm towards the college student and beckons for money with his fingers, Jaehyun's eyes widen and his lips form an 'o' shape before shuffling towards the couch and getting his money.

Jaehyun pays up adding some tips as well and Doyoung gives him his change before issuing him with a receipt and tipping his cap and walks away, the college student thinks this is goodbye. But he doesn't want it to end, what if Doyoung was supposed to be his soulmate and he just let go of him like that? Maybe that's why he's so warm and fuzzy all over.

He doesn't want to think this is 'love at first sight' so he grabs the delivery boy's wrist making him stop in his tracks.

"Could you— uh, please watch a movie with me instead?"

Doyoung stares into the college student's eyes and it was the nth time that night he felt certain sensations in his stomach that somehow made a smile on his lips appear.

"I'd like that." He responds, he knows he shouldn't be doing this but the way he's already laughing and smiling at the college student's corny jokes during their second movie made him feel safe and warm inside. He eventually finds himself leaning against Jaehyun and drifting off to a deep sleep.

It was at that moment that Doyoung realizes Jaehyun isn't a rapist after all.

And that's how Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung found themselves sprawled out on the couch, the third horror film still playing as they're blissfully unaware of the morning light creeping up from the curtains and the scolding Doyoung's gonna get from his manager.


End file.
